New Years Kiss
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Okay, Dawn thought to herself. May is my best friend, so she wouldn't be too mad at me for setting her up with her rival, right? Contest, implied Ikari and Poke. Happy New Year!


New Years Kiss

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? ;)

Summary: Okay, Dawn thought to herself. May is my best friend, so she wouldn't be too mad at me for setting her up with her rival, right? Contest, implied Ikari and Poke. Happy New Year!

-X-X-X-

People of all ages were gathered in Professor Oak's laboratory for the biggest party of the year; Gary Oak's Rockin' New Year's Bash.

_Okay. _Dawn Berlitz thought to herself, holding a red plastic cup as she looked around the huge living room that was currently packed with people. _May is my best friend, so she wouldn't be too mad at me for setting her up with her rival, right? _Her eyes caught on to a head of bright green hair. She steeled her nerves and maneuvered her way through the huge crowd. _This is what's best, I mean, come on. She's been in love with him for six years. _With that confident thought, she spoke up.

"Drew?" she said, and the green haired boy turned. _Success, I found the right guy! _Dawn thought in relief.

"You're Dawn, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "Have you seen May anywhere?" he asked, looking over her head. It was clear that he was trying not to be obvious, though in trying not to be obvious, he was being extremely so.

"I think I saw her dancing with…what was his name? Brendan?" Drew's grip on his drink clenched slightly, though not obviously, and Dawn smiled. "She was in the other room, she should be done dancing by now." Drew walked briskly past her, thanking her for telling him halfheartedly.

Dawn smiled proudly. _I think my job is done. _She walked over to find Paul, someone she had been meaning to talk to all night.

-X-X-X-

May Maple was not prepared for Drew Hayden to be jealous. Not only that, but she didn't even know _why _he was jealous. She had just been dancing with Brendan; it was completely innocent. So why was he so angry?

He was standing in the corner of the room, watching them dance. His eyes were narrowed in anger, his cup almost completely crushed. Brendan saw nothing, but May saw the whole thing. She couldn't deny the little rush that went through her when he glared at Brendan with murder in mind. So she decided to see what would happen if she got a little risky.

Smiling flirtatiously, she ran her palms down Brendan's chest as she felt his hands close to her rear end. Looking in her peripheral vision, Drew's cup was completely crushed, the drink flowing over his hand. His jaw was clenched in obvious jealousy and anger, though he wasn't doing anything about it.

Finally, after the song was over, Brendan smiled in a way that threw Drew over the edge. He started to lead May up the stairs, and Drew followed. May had obviously had just a little too much to drink, and Brendan was taking advantage of that.

Drew was _through _with being a nice guy. He followed them up the stairs and just as they were going to go into a bedroom, Drew called out.

"If you do anything to her, I will kill you." Brendan and May turned around, and May's heart skipped a couple of beats in her chest.

"What's it to you?" Brendan asked obnoxiously.

"_She _is more valuable then just a one night screw, you bastard. I don't care if it's New Year's Eve or not. Step away from her right now, or I will make you." Brendan glared at Drew, and pulled May closer. May stared at Drew, who narrowed his eyes at Brendan. "I warned you."

In a flash, he had shoved May behind him and landed a solid right hook to Brendan's face. May squealed in fright, and Brendan glared up at Drew.

"What's your _problem _man? I wasn't going to do anything with her, just have a little fun."

Drew made a sweeping gesture toward the party.

"There are plenty of other women here. But leave May alone." Drew took May's hand and took her back down the steps and out of the house.

"Where are we going?" May asked, looking around. She was wearing a sleek red dress with a rose in her hair. Drew wore jeans and a black button-up t-shirt. A chilly wind had picked up, and May shivered.

"I'm taking you home. This party isn't worth it." he said, taking a set of keys from his pocket.

"I'm not leaving." May stopped walking and shook her arm away from Drew's grasp. "I want to stay until midnight, and that's what I'm going to do."

Drew groaned internally; May could be so stubborn sometimes. But it was one of the things he loved about her.

-X-X-X-

Brendan kept his distance for the rest of the night, mostly because May was never alone. Drew was constantly by her side, almost like a bodyguard.

It was 11:30 when May finally got a bit annoyed with the overprotection. She walked into a relatively empty area of the house, seeing as many people had already left to celebrate the New Year in their own ways. Drew followed.

"Okay, look. I appreciate what you did with Brendan because I honestly didn't like him as much as I was hinting. But I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"You think I'm doing this just for you?" he asked. "I'm doing this to keep myself sane, too, May."

"What do you mean?" Any people that were left around them had gone, and May backed up against the wall, trying to get some distance between them. Drew closed that distance.

"You don't know by now?" May's heart tripled in speed. "It's been six years, May. You have to have figured it out by now."

"Figured what out?" May had a pretty good idea what he was hinting at, but she wanted him to admit it first.

She glanced over at the clock. 11:35 PM. Twenty-five minutes until midnight.

"Come on, I know you're smarter then that. Why would I stop Brendan from taking advantage of you if I didn't care?" he brushed his finger along her forehead, tucking a small piece of hair back into her hairline.

"Because…because you're a good guy?" she asked lamely. Drew smirked and shook his head slowly. He dipped his head toward her, just barely brushing her lips with his.

"I was angry at Brendan, I will admit that. But not because he just regularly makes me mad. Because he did something I never had the balls to do myself."

"What's that?" she asked weakly, her eyes slowly meeting his.

"Kiss the girl he's in love with."

May gasped, her eyes widening.

"He didn't kiss me though…" she pointed out, swallowing hard. Her face was bright red, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable in her own skin. Drew was too close, invading her personal space. She couldn't handle this. Brendan was one thing; she had no feelings for him whatsoever. But Drew, Drew was something else entirely.

"Well then, he's an idiot. But I knew that." he dipped his head again, brushing his nose against her cheek. "Just say the word May. If you don't want this, I'll back off. I swear it."

"N-No, it's not that. I-I…I want this. More then I should, actually." her face was almost as red as the rose in her hair. "B-But aren't we going kind of fast?"

"So what you're saying is that you want me to kiss you, but you're afraid of going too fast?" he smirked, and May's heart melted in her chest. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"It's five minutes until midnight everyone!" Gary Oak's voice boomed through the house, shattering their bubble. Drew almost groaned out loud. "So guys, get that special lady and bring her to the center of the house here. We're going to follow an old tradition."

Drew looked over and May and took her hand. She smiled and bit her finger nervously. The remaining people were gathered in the center. May saw Dawn and Paul, as well as Ash and Misty. She hadn't known they were here, but she wasn't surprised. Dawn and Paul were standing close, closer than _friends _would. May caught Dawn's eye, and winked. Dawn blushed, but then noticed Drew, and grinned at May, causing _her _to blush.

"Didn't know being close to me affected you that much, May." he said in her ear. Her blush intensified.

"Okay!" Gary looked around. "There's an old saying about kissing a girl on New Years at midnight. It's supposed to bring good luck. So when I say, guys, lay one on her. Make it so she can't see straight, got it?" He grinned. The boys in the room grinned back, all except for Brendan, who had no one to kiss.

"Thirty seconds to go!" Gary looked up at the clock on the big screen TV. Drew tightened his grip on May's hand as he pulled her closer. She smiled bashfully and bit her finger again. Drew used his other hand to take the hand she was biting and kiss it softly. May, who was already blushing from before, was positively burning now. She felt like she was going to explode. "Twenty seconds!"

Dawn looked up at Paul, who glanced at her. In a split second where only she could see it, he smiled. Dawn smiled back, blushing. "Ten seconds!"

"Ash, there's something I've always wanted to say to you." Misty said, turning to him.

"What's that, Mist?" he asked.

"I love you." she said, meeting his gaze steadily. He smiled, not ashamed at all.

"Five!" Gary yelled. Drew pulled May in front of him, meeting her eyes and smirking. She smiled nervously back.

"I love you too, Misty." he said. Misty's face turned red, and Ash pulled her closer.

"Four!" Gary yelled again, looking around the room.

Paul, in a surprising and sort of out-of-character move, he pulled Dawn closer, their faces barely separated by air.

"Three!"

Drew dipped his head down toward May for the third time that night, and Ash and Paul pulled Misty and Dawn toward them as well.

"Two!"

"I love you, Drew." May whispered, and Drew smiled leaning down so that their faces were barely apart.

"One!" Gary yelled. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Finally done with waiting, Drew pressed his lips to May's, and he definitely made it count.

When they separated, Drew smirked again.

"I think this is going to be a good year." he kissed her again, and she reciprocated immediately. "A very good one."

-X-X-X-

A/N: First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :3 2011 had it's good time and it's bad times, but it was overall a good year. 3 Have a great 2012 guys!

Credit to Amulet Misty for helping me out with this story! Thanks Dina! 3

Please review!

~Charmy


End file.
